


Leave

by YOUGOTDDADDS



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUGOTDDADDS/pseuds/YOUGOTDDADDS
Summary: You have had enough of Edward’s neglect.





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a bit of a test to see if I can write a fanfic that I won’t find absolutely terrible and that I won’t delete or discontinue. Feedback is very much appreciated. Anyways enjoy my trash.

You gave out a long sigh and looked at your soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. You had enough of his obsession with Batman, of him leaving you alone to go do whatever the hell he does for his “job”.

“Edward, we need to talk.” You let out in a stern voice.

At first he didn’t even seem to notice, too invested in one of his plans to hear what you had said. Marching over to his workstation, you slammed your hands on the mahogany bench, spooking him out of whatever thoughts he had.

“(Y/N),” he gave an annoyed huff, “ What do you want? I’m busy working on what is arguably the best plan I have ever come up with.” Giving you a small glare, that soon dissipated when he saw the sour look on your face.

“Edward, I’m breaking up with you.” You didn’t beat around the bush about what was going on. There would be no “breaks” this time, like every single time that you had seemingly ended the relationship, it was over. The green suited man seemed to realize this too, as he had shot up from what he was doing with a panicked look on his face.

“What?” He looked heartbroken when he croaked out the word, and even though you were mad at him, it didn’t stop you from feeling hurt yourself, but you quickly shoved that emotion to the side and put annoyance in its place.

“You heard me. I’m breaking up with you.” You restated, walking over to where you had left your suitcase. “Here, you can keep the keys.” You nearly spat as you tossed him the keys to your shared apartment. They landed against his chest and onto the floor with a jingling sound.

“Why? What did I do?” A distressed look had now taken shape onto the riddler’s face.

“You really have no clue do you?”

He shook his head in affirmation.

“Edward, every single time you promise to spend more time with me, you just push me off to the side in favor of “testing the Bat” and it hurts. Most nights, when you’re not there, I feel a deep and painful void of loneliness and I wonder why you don’t spend time with me anymore.” You were already about to cry, the one thing you promised that you would not do, and you were doing it.

Edward took a step towards you, concern coming off him in waves, but you quickly stopped him from coming closer, and began speaking again.

“Ed, I loved you. I still love you, but if you can’t spend time with me and be there for me, then I don’t think we can continue this relationship. I know how important your work is to you, and I don’t want to say “It’s me or the Bat” so I will just leave.” You were practically sobbing at this point, and you crumpled to the floor while Ed raced over to you and gathered you in his arms, slowly shushing you and rocking you back and forth.

“(Y/N) I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…I promise, no I swear to make more time for you. I love you.” He whispered, voice filled with cracks.

“No I’m sorry, I should’ve told you instead of just leaving.” You murmured back, softly kissing his neck.

The two of you stayed there for what seemed like hours, but it was probably no more than a few minutes. Finally Edward pulled you up, keeping you steady as you got up from the ground, as the two of you plopped onto the couch to more properly discuss your relationship.


End file.
